Dear Locker Buddy
by Laraqua
Summary: Letters from a young girl named Cara were found in one of the antique lockers in the Silent Hill Primary School. The locker had been found opened on Monday despite being previously rusted shut. Letters are still being found there despite no sign of who
1. Default Chapter

Dear Locker Buddy,  
  
The roads and trees are making clouds of steam. The steam is cold but i gotta go to school. My cloves are all wet. Hope my teacher wont tell me to go home and get changed. Silent Hill is so spooky. Cant see any of the other stoodents.  
  
Its Cara here, case you think someone else's written. Havnt told anyone else about you, Mr Locker Frend. ill post this letter when I get to school. i wanted to write you before about what hapend last nite but I got scared. What if mommy and dad found it?  
  
Dont want them upset again.  
  
Anyways, I knows what you told me last week about the invizible monster. I was in bed and I heard some noises. Like a big heavy thing dragging across the floor. It came from under the door and I looked and coodnt see but it kept moving so I was so scared. I made sure not to let any bits of my body peek out over the edge of the bed coz then itd get me. So I lay real still.  
  
It went under my bed and started dragging itself up the wall next to my bed. i could hear it come up. Only an inch gap but it went through. When it was close I coudn't open my eyes. Too scared. Don't mind my writing, it's cold and i'm writting on a pad on the back of my bag. Anywayz, i could see again when it started dragging across the ceiling. Still kept my body all on the bed.  
  
Then i remembered my sister on the other bed and i looked and her arm was hanging over the bed and i was "OH MY GOD, IT'LL GET HER" and so I got up and jumped across the beds and thought itd drop down on top of me. but I got there and put her arm back in over the edge and i sat there and the thing dropped down on the floor and i heard my sister, you know Jane? snarling. she was asleep but she was making this real loud snarling and i shook her but she woodn't wake up.  
  
so i jumped again for the light and snapped it on.  
  
i think I screamed.  
  
the monster was gone and mom and dad ran in and Jane woke up and she was normal and they askt what was wrong. I told them and they got angry and Jane went to sleep with them. They were really angry coz of all the dirty foot and hand marks on the wall. Lots of them around the light switch.  
  
They made me clean it up all up and I was crying. i didnt want to sleep in there but they made me and so I coodnt go to sleep at all. Cood you tell me what I should do? i know you dont like coming out anymore, anywayz but I need your help. please, locker friend?  
  
Im getting real scared coz nobody else knows what im saying and mommy gets this funny look on her face when I talk about it and my teacher's talking about getting a soshal worker in and Im scared they'll come and take me away. I love my mommy.  
  
okay, I got to school. Still steaming but I dont think anybody knows but me. Ill get this to you when i put my books away.  
  
love, Cara  
  
P.S. I havent found a girl called Alessa or Cheryl anywhere but Ive found a Alice and a Sharon? Is that what you meant? 


	2. What is death?

Hello again Mr. LoCker Buddy,  
  
Me again. Cara. Won't you write back to me or come see me again? i thought it was funny what you did to the teacher and there I was being bord and writing all over my pad when everything I wrote down started appearing on the chalkboard. funny, funny.  
  
Cood you tell me what's going to happen to the Man in the Gym? I herd him talking a week ago but i didnt know he was one like you. he kept saying that he wasnt going to dob anyone in, that hed forgive them if they just got him down and that he was hungry and cold and tired and he was being sweet and then two days later he started sweering and screaming and say hed rip them apart if they didnt get him down.  
  
yesterday, he started being nice again to people he could see in the gym, playing ball games, he sounded real young like he was a stoodent in school and he started crying and asking why nobody wood help him and why wed put him up there. he said he was sorry for calling Mrs. Smith names. Mrs. Smith is one of our teachers, do you know?  
  
well, i got sick of the noises and nobody else could hear them so i thowt thats why he was so angry. Becoz he could hear everybody and see everybody but they coodnt hear or see him.  
  
you know what the gym looks like, Mr. Locker Buddy? It's got one of them round roofs like half a circle and theres these big fat things in there, mom calls them girders, is that how you spell it? Girders? They follow the wall up and then bend with the roof and then come back down the other side.  
  
anywayz, I went to see who was up there so i climbed them when nobody was looking and he started talking to me. started saying how he was so glad i was there and how hed be my bestest frend if id just get him down.  
  
when i was crawling across the roof part of the girder i cood see this platform hung by chains in the middle of the roof. it was like a grille, you know? and there was this boy on it being held up by a couple more chains and his head was sort of hanging down like he was looking at the floor and he was begging me to help him down.  
  
i was sooo scared but i jumped across okay. I'm a good jumper, Mr. Locker Buddy, everybody says so. so i jumped across and he still woodnt look at me and i askt what he was doing there and he says Mrs. SMith got angry and put him up there. she held him back because he was nawty and she hit him with a bat and he fell down and she put him up there.  
  
Mrs. Smith is our gym teacher.  
  
anywayz, he said she was really angry and kept saying he was a bad, bad boy who woodnt do things right and that he was mad. said something about slapping someone when they go a bit mad in the head and pinching to make sure it isnt a dream and that with a little payne hed be all better and good and kind.  
  
he said his belly was really hurting him and that he was real thirsty and hot and shaking but he woodnt look at me so i thowt he was tyrd and picked up his head and his eyes were open but he was smelly and looked real pale but his fingers were broozed like in that doco Medical Detectives where they say blood sinks to the extr i dont know how to spell it but like if a dead mans on his back hed have blood sink to his back well thats what it was like and he was really dead and smelly and i think i know him. his names Sam and he went missing three years ago and he was looking real bad now.  
  
so he keeps talking to me and i think his mouth moved, it seemed like it did even thow it didnt move. Seemed like he had tears and was crying but his face was pretty dry. anywayz he keeps going on about his headache and how he really wants a drink and i keep thinking THIS GUY IS DEAD so i start screaming.  
  
he kept begging for help when the police got him down, got real confewzed when they said he was dead and didnt want a blanket over his head. I put my hands on my ears but he kept being noizy and crying all the way to the dead people's place and i was just wondring if when people died if they stay like that. Stuck in their bodies and seeing things like normal?  
  
be really scary.  
  
Will that happen to me when I die?  
  
I don't want to die, Mr.  
  
Is Cheryl and Alessa dead? You never said they were, Mister but im not sure and i know Dahlia, yes, but shes in hospital in a koma and wont wake up. shes burnt pretty bad and harrys in hospital too, you know? think i heard something about a Cybil but people dont like to talk about these things.  
  
who is cheryl, by the way?  
  
whats her last name?  
  
is she little like me? well, I'm not that little. I'm 9.  
  
is Alessa that girl who died in the fire?  
  
Mommy hugged me last nite and told me not to worry. said my little sister was in the silly season and was staying at Nannas but i havent seen Nanna in a long, long time and they wont let me call or nothing. do you know where my Nanna is? they havent even talked about her for a long, long, long time and wont let me talk about her. when i was six, they stopped talking about her or letting me see her and i think they had a fite becoz everyone was crying then, too, and one of the days a lot of people dressed in black and i fought it was a fyuneral but it wasnt becoz i went to stay with a friend overnite and it was fun.  
  
have you seen my sister?  
  
hope the bedroom monster didnt get her but im not scared. if the monster got her I'll just get her strate back becoz im really brave, arent I Mr. Locker Buddy?  
  
Write me a new letter soon, Mr. Buddy.  
  
Missing you,  
  
From Cara 


	3. My sis, my Aunt, my walk home

Dear Mr. Locker Buddy,  
  
I heard you rattling that locker a few minutes ago. Im gonna open it tommorrow. i really, really need to see you and prove to peoples that im not going crazy. it was really funny playing with my friends becoz Suzie was chasing us arownd and she made doggy noyzes and said lots of fun things.  
  
me and my friends all go to the same class in the special classrooms for special kids. did i spell special rite?  
  
anywayz, at lunch mommy came and pickt us all up to visit my Aunty whos in the Lakeside Hotel and we had lunch at the Burger Queen and we had lots of fun. Suzie had these lolly snakes and was pretending that they were fangs. She stuck them on her teeth and everything. Then we went back to school and it was funny drawing some nice flowers.  
  
i love seeing my aunty and i think my cousins may be starting up here pretty soon. isn't that ni  
  
sory i dint rite the rest butt I jus saw someting reallly horribled. i waz walking home wen i saw somewon move behinde the Bakery and I went to looke and soryy bout my riting but i kant rite slowly now i gotta get it all down quick. i fownd some of the other missing peeple. everybody thowt theyd run off for an overnite party and then when that teacher, Mrs. Smith, and another teacher, Mr. Porter, went away, they thowt shed got them.  
  
Well, i just found 3 of the girls and Mrs. Smith. they lying behind the bakery. their all cut up and their bones all poking threw their skin and theyre mouves were open and their was stuff in theyr mouths and it was all brown thick goo in their mouths and they're clothes is all wreckt but Mrs. Smith looks fine.  
  
But when i pickt up Mrs. Smith's hand itt waz jellylike and i felt the inside stuff fall down into the arm and i was holding a flap of her hand and i think all the bones are crusht up inside her but why cant I see any wholes or anything? she looks fine.  
  
okay, Im calm now. going to the police station rite now.  
  
i heard these noises when i first came out from the bakery. I think it was the police going past but it didnt sound like them. sounded funny but not in a fun kind of funny.  
  
Is it just me or is it much darker now?  
  
Locker Buddy, help me. Im scared. The fences i walk past are all rusty but the roads are fine and sore the howzes but the trees look strange. the last one i walkt past shook heaps and heaps like there wre all these birds flapping their wings in it coz i could hear their wings and I sat down coz I thowt theyd attack me and get in my hair but they didnt so i started walking again.  
  
Suzie was walking with me before but she woodnt stop with me and kept on to go home when i went to check behind the bakery. i hope shes all right. she is all right, right Mr. Buddy?  
  
of corse shes all right. Nothings happen to her. i'll try and think of happy things like Sabrina the Teenage  
  
NonononononononononononoonooonononoononoNoNonoOO  
  
I have gone mad. i'm mad. everythings normal im just mad thats all thats all just sitting down now just mad just gone crazy coz everythings all right and im just sitting there and that stop signs fine and Janes back home with mommy and daddy and thats all i know and theres no locker buddy and its not cold and its not dark and theres no steam and im fine but im mad and im not scared because this is all a dream and i wont cry i wont i wont cry please dont cry.  
  
Janes toes making pretty patterns in the dirt as she swings slowly up and back. So slow. Swinging by the stop sign. Rope making pretty patterns on her neck, holding her up. Jane's hair falling in her face. It looks like Jane is hung from the tree next to the stop sign. blood running down her arms, dripping. raining. little rivers flowing over her arms.  
  
can't see no one.  
  
she doesn't have nails anymore. doesn't have teeth. her gums wrapped around the dark goo in her mouth. doesn't have eyes. blood sticking whats left of her hair together. most of her hair is gone. i can see a hair ball rolling by the road.  
  
no cars are coming.  
  
place is empty.  
  
cant hear anyone. can't see anyone. just see her. dead. Mr. Locker Buddy, please help me. wont you help me? It's dark and cold and i feel so cold in my belly. it feels like my hearts crying. can feel the tears drip, dripping onto my guts, sliding over my guts. so cold.  
  
better get moving. cant breath but that dont matter. just walk, walk, walking to the police. heard them a minute ago. where are they. the suns coming up again. getting lighter but theres so much steam around. like fog. makes my clothes wet. so cold.  
  
I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!!  
  
no cops in the station. Whole town is so quiet. where did they all go? have they all left? why did mommy and daddy leave me? i know ive been a bad girl. if anyone finds this, please give it to them so they can know how sorry i am.  
  
i know this is all a lie my head made up but i still wish I hadnt been so mean to Jane. ive always been mean to Jane. when the lie stops, i'll tell her how sorry I am.  
  
I'm going to open up your locker, Mr. Locker Buddy. i'm going back to school.  
  
FINALLY, i know WHAT TO DO DEAR MUMMY and DADDY  
  
I'm not riting to Mr. Locker Buddy anymore, ill rite to you and tell you whats in the locker. im back in school. lucky it's not locked. no the locker, the school. ooh, theres a big gate in front of the door to the stairs and that's locked. gate on the other one too.  
  
need to go to the ladies' room. back in a tick.  
  
gee  
  
GEE  
  
herd some cops going past when i went in the toilets and when i ran out to find them I  
  
I'm in the school basement now. Just came out the girls bathroom and im in the basement that i didnt know what there. its big and dark and i came out into the middle of the room next to a pile of burnt meat. There's a lot of it there and when i touch it, it burns me but not in a heat way.  
  
found the wall.  
  
looking for a light.  
  
got it.  
  
GEE!  
  
the burnt meat are animals. All my old pets. Oh, Snooker, Jasmine, Delroy this is icky and sad but i dont think i cood feel any sadder then i am now. theres this funny sand on it and i think its the sand that burnt me.  
  
theres a door.  
  
now i'm in the generator room but its easy enough to get out. It's really dark now. cant see the sun through the windows. the gates are gone. there's a light in the sickroom by the front office. im going in. i need to find help.  
  
oh mommy, theres a man just come in from the courtyard and hes heading to the sickroom. Hes got a gun and a light. um, should i say what he looks like? okay. Brown hair, brown eyes, as big as most men. he cant see me but he's shooting at thin air.  
  
wait  
  
i see them now. everything got lighter and i can see a few of the children waiting for their bus in the hall. they're see threw. like ghosts. theyve got their bags and they dont seem to see him but he sees them.  
  
Hes Shot ONE of them.  
  
Hes killed Sarah. mommy, mommy, Sarah's dead. the other kid, i dont know who, runs past him to get to poor Sarah and he shoots her too. now hes got a knife and hes going into the sickroom. who is this man?  
  
im going up to the locker room, mommy and daddy.  
  
ill put this letter down here in case that man gets me before i find out. Ill write you another letter if i make it up there.  
  
i'm going to find Mr. Locker Buddy.  
  
sorry for being crazy.  
  
love you,  
  
Cara. 


	4. Gotta get away from the bad man

Mummy i gotta write this real quck and daddy two cant forgett u daddy dont want to make you sad but im really really scarred now. the man from before is coming after me and i think i lost him and i fink hes playin with the pyano in the music room and i dont know why but when i looked he had a real hard look on his face like he was thinking real hard and theres blood on the piano and im real scared and i think i know him.  
  
oh mummy daddy i think i know him but i dont know how but ive seen him real early weeks ago and i  
  
a picture, a picture  
  
saw him in a picture or on the news or somefing. who is he? ive seen him before but i just dont know where and youve see him too and i think it was on the news. but why was he on there? I wish id wotched it a lot more but i never really watch it even if im looking.  
  
i fought the news was boring but its not. its really really not.  
  
found the locker room and im about to open the broken locker its the one right up the back. wonder if hes there. wonder if ill see Him and meet him and if hell make me scared. i dont want to open my locker.  
  
think that bad mans coming  
  
gonna hide in my locker, hope ill get out  
  
WHERES MY KEY?  
  
amwritiingdarkdosont be mad ialfl words are mixed up but i just herd him walkpastanId guess im scared again. promibese ill be really brav e soon. im so scared of him but what was it i saw on the news?  
  
ill try and remembercausei thi nk itse very important. please don't find me Mr angry man. shh, can hear him opening the broken locker. i  
  
ohmygodifelloutandhe justlookedat me and kept going and i dont knoe what he saw but i wasnt going to move so i just looked at him and he just looked at me and ran off but the broken lockers open and its not broken anymore and im just think who the hell is that man and why does he scare me?  
  
i found something in the locker where ive been putting my letters. Is that man my locker buddy? hope not cause hes scary and he hurt those little kids and  
  
no,he couldnt be.  
  
theres a picture in the locker. The very bad man and a little girl but when i look at it i always see them stand difrent or dress difrent. right now the man has a red hat. now hes got a green one  
i just saw a rusty man with a trianglue hat hiding his face and he was looking at me and was stood next to the bad man but the bad man didnt see him and hes got a speer and i know hes bad and i just want to gohome but the trianglue-hat-man wont let me i know he wont but why am i here?  
  
Who is Mr. Locker Buddy?  
  
im gonna follow the bad man when he leeves that room cauze i fink he knoes where hes going and he cant see me but i wont go in there not with Mr. trianglue-hat-man in there and i wont follow if that man follows the bad man not ever ever because i just dont want to and its liter now and  
  
rite you back when i got somethin else to say.  
  
theres somethin on the wall where all the notices go at school? its a picture of the bad man and it has his name Harry and the cops fink he hurt a lot of kids four yeers ago when he was looking for her dorter, Cheryl, but he was very mad and they think he killd her so they locked him up in a special hospital so whyz he here and not in one of those funny strayt jakkets. whym i so scared of him? i never seen him before but on the news but im scared of the trianglue-hat-man more wheres my Locker Buddy?  
  
ijustafoundaletterunderthedoorwheniwasfollowing Harryand this is it down below.  
Hello Cara,  
  
I won't tell you my name just yet because I'm not sure what will happen when I do. I used to sit at your desk and look out that window for hours at a time. There hasn't been any time for me to post this in your own locker. The locker I was using never belonged to me anyway.  
  
I can write gratuitous violence, can you?  
  
Please, leave the past where it is. It's caused enough misery. It can't be understood, you know, it'll always stay a mystery to us. I told you to find them but I've realised that you shouldn't try. You've already been drawn too far into Hell.  
  
Let me tell you a secret.  
  
Harry's secret wish so secret he doesn't even know it's there most of the time is a secret I know. He thinks it sometimes. I think I shall tell you.  
  
"I'm always thinking of home, oh yes, it's my guiding star, the beacon ahead. Home. Even a prisoner knows when he's going to get out but I'm in prison with no release date and no idea whether I'll ever see my daughter and loved ones ever again."  
  
But usually he just thinks: "Cheryl!"  
  
It's ludicrously funny, don't you think? Hilariously so.  
  
Have you ever wanted something so much you couldn't think because of that? There's a reason why. There's always a reason.  
  
Please don't try to find out why you're here anymore. Go back home and be like any other girl. It's an opportunity not many have.  
  
I'll be seeing you.  
  
P.S. DON'T TALK TO DAHLIA. 


	5. who is Dahlia?

Dear Mommy and Daddy  
  
the bad man's gone now. i followed him to the hosptal and he kant see me and i saw him talk to a man with a gun in the hosptal but then he went on the elevator and i lost him. ive been walking round for hours and i kant find him but i did see a lot of Nurses. their scary coz theirs something on their back that moves like a great big lumpy thing but they didnt see me and im glad.  
  
their is something here, i just know it, and i fink if i coud just find it then id know what was going on and I woodnt have to be scared no more. theres got to be something here. some thing or some one who can help me find a way out.  
  
i saw some ghosts in one of the wards. there was this pretty old woman with lots of makeup and she was wearing a poodle skirt and big hair, the kinda hair that looks solid like rock and she's in a wheelchair but she was fighting with a teenage girl anyway. there were candles and five doctors were standing around in a circle while the woman and girl were fighting in the circle. then the woman cuts her neck and then cuts her daughters neck and hugs her daughter to her, neck cut to neck cut. theres blood everywhere and the daughters screaming and crying.  
  
theres this heat and darkness that just comes. not a flash of light but a flash of blindness and i cooldnt move when it hit me. then when I looked again the girl had stopped crying and pulled away and her neck was healed and there was dry blood. the woman was crying now and screaming and she fell out of her wheelchair and she was staring at her hands and arms and screaming that she was Dahlia and then the girl walks over to her and smiles and says, No, I'm Dahlia. then the doctors give the woman a needle and put her on the bed and the girl dances out the room.  
  
i wonder what that means?  
  
ooh, I saw that girl again. the teen girl, she was standing facing the corner and i think i heard her whispering something and i ask something but she won't talk to me.  
  
im going to sleep now. im tired. theres blankets here but theyre all damp and everythings rusty and smells funny. but im so tired. need sleep.  
  
i woke up and went outside on the street and I saw the bad man, I think he's Harry, and he was holding a baby wrapt up in a towl or something and he was saying: "No, No, No, you won't take Cheryl." & he ran past me & he didn't see me and I had to jump out the way.  
  
then I saw a police girl running after him and shes tells him to drop the baby, drop it, or shell shoot him down and she swears to god and she keeps chasing him and she shoots the air but Harrys gone and running into a shop and the police girl sees me and she has blond hair and looks angry and she wants to know who i am and i start crying and i ask her why she wants to shoot the baby.  
  
she says her name's Cybil and that the baby isnt Cheryl. then she says something about Dahlia tricking him and when Cybil says Dahlia there's a sob. a great big sob, not from Cybil but from Everywhere. hard to explain. & then theres the sound of braking glass and Harry screams and Cybil runs after him & Im all on my own again and im scared.  
  
why wont anyone look after me?  
  
so i walked after them but i couldn't find them. i wonder why? 


	6. Bad SH, leave me alone

Dear Locker Buddy,  
  
I bin walking very long now and I aint ceen nobody. Where they all gone? I even want to see that scary crazy Harry man. I try and walk out ov this town but i cant coz theres all these big holes at the end of the roads like its all been chopped up.  
  
There's a lot of fog down there but im goin to try and climb down. Its all rocky and hard and it vanish into fog but i goin to try.  
  
hope i can get this letter to you.  
  
i climbed down a ways and I found theres mesh on the ground. All this mesh and when I look down i see it go down into nothing but theres a big big fan down there and I can hear things all about me. Its getting dark. Im gonna try and walk across and climb up on Bachman's Street so i can be home again.  
  
There was something in the dark before. In the fog. it so scary. something big with big club arms. It was eating something. i don know what. i don wanna know what. and it chased me and I fell down and it almost got me but then it got bored and started after something else.  
  
So I praid for a little bit but I don't know how to prai coz mummy never teached me any prais so I just sit down and put my hands together and go Oh God Oh God Who Art In Heaven over and over and I'm scared.  
  
Yay, I climbed up outta that pit and the scary things all left behind but whats that? I think I hear something? it's a car i think. Maybe its mummy!!!!!!  
  
i ran and ran and ran.  
  
but its not my mummy.  
  
Its nobodys mummy.  
  
Just a car driving round and round in circles with no one in it. So I went home but there was no mummy and no daddy there. Not even my bad sister there. Im sorry I cried locker buddy, you always telling me not to cry and be sooky because it just makes the bad woman laugh but I cant help that.  
  
I hear someone singing far away. Im going to go find out whos there and im not gonna stop to write until I find them.  
  
Im scared again. Im goin to wait here and not come out forever and ever until my mummy comes. The singer was a lady I used to know from the hosptal whos real nice but whos dead dead dead. Nurse Lisa, cant remember her last name, but she was nice and now shes got all blood on her face all blood everywhere and shes got a lump on her back. Theres other nurses with lumps on their backs but they run at me with nives.  
  
She just walks abowt with a mop and shes mopping everything, singing and smiling with a strange look in her eye but her mops not normal. It seems to be lots of suckers that suck up the blood on the walls and floor and I saw the old doctor that Kofman and he was running ahead of her cryin and bleedin and screamin and she was mopping up after him.  
  
Whys everyone so sad or angry or bad? Where did all the good people go? Am I bad like them? That why I'm here? But I liked Nurse Lisa. Why she here?  
  
I wanna go home. What's wrong with me? why does this place feel so weerd?  
  
Gosh.  
  
I just saw that teen girl up close. She opens the door then left and I know her now. She used to sit at my desk, her names on my desk and she had my locker number. Was she your friend Locker Buddy? was she your friend, too?  
  
She looks sad and she said that im not a good girl but I am, I really am and I want to know why she say that. she said something about the baby Harry's got and how I got to take it out of here but she wont let me coz its wrong. Said its my ownly way out and I gots to do it but shell kill me first and I dunno why she say so many bad things to me.  
  
Im staying in this cupboard.  
  
Fock her.  
  
Yes, Locker Buddy, I swor and Ill swore again if I have to coz I hate her and everyone for making me be here. I just wanta not be here anymore. 


	7. From Cybil

My Dearest Cara,  
  
You must help us. There's something wrong with Harry, he can't see what's going on and he has to know. I think that perhaps you can tell him but first you'll have to find your sister. Jane's here as well but she's trapped and the things are going to get her. I'm not quite sure what the things are but they've got more to do with a young girl's pain then Samael. She gave form to the power he lent her. This isn't making very much sense and I wish I had time to explain but I don't.  
  
I hope you find this and read it. Jane is in trouble, she needs your help. I've read most of the letters you've left your Locker Buddy but I'm not sure who he or she is or whether you should trust them. But then, you have no reason to trust this either. I'm Constable Cybil, I came over here from a neighboring town. We thought we'd escaped but we don't get to leave, not just yet. Not until you do something. Not until the real baby Alessa/Cheryl is found. Don't tell me how I know all this. It wouldn't make much sense. I just know.  
  
I believe the baby Harry Mason possesses is an evil woman who makes Mengele and Hitler look almost like saints. Her name's Dahlia Gillespie and she's Alessa and Cheryl's mother. I don't know how she managed it, but she always had some power. I know that now although I never paid that much attention to her ranting. She's been reborn and so long as we have her, the vestiges of that joined soul which still inhabits this pain-filled world won't let us go. I remember a light but it only took us to the surface.  
  
I saw Michael Kauffman escape some sort of Nurse that Harry used to know. I'm not sure what her place in all this is, since Harry and I didn't have much time to talk, but I figure she's rather important. Kauffman, on the other hand, is someone to stay away from at all costs. He's a drug dealer and a murderor and he helped burn Alessa though I guess that's not important right now.  
  
This hospital isn't safe. You've got to get out, go somewhere else but I don't know where. Christ, this is hard. Everyone else is trapped in circles, I've killed the Gillespie child so many times only to begin back at the start, on my motorcycle heading back to town. But I never remember that I've done this all before until I reach this section of the hospital, about to journey into Nowhere for the final confrontation. Always just five minutes of clarity but I can't change any of this. The real baby Alessa/Cheryl want us to have is somewhere else. I don't know how it's moved elsewhere, I just don't. But we're all just pawns, trapped.  
  
Find some way to break the cycle. Rescue Jane somehow. You're the only one here who isn't trapped, the only one not moving in circles. I can sense your free. I don't know anything but your name and your freedom. You've got to help us get out of here and help put Alessa and Cheryl to rest.  
  
I hope some of this is making sense to you.  
  
Nurse Lisa .  
will be normal again  
soon  
so very soon  
just after we fight  
just one more time.  
Only  
be able to help a little  
they with where Jane  
need is and I wish  
well I tried there was some  
my mind  
don't it's swirling so  
I can't  
  
Can't can't can't can't can't can't can't can't can't can't  
  
they tell me to  
but I want to help you and tell you all  
I know  
Because you only have  
chance at this.  
  
No repeats for you  
Just Game Over if they get to you  
  
Not like us  
you can die  
both a blessing and a  
curse.  
Words are vanishing from this page  
My head please  
there is  
just  
  
Let us die or let us live  
  
I wonder where Harry went or if he's  
still alive. This place is insane. I'm leaving this note for any  
officer who follows if there is a way to come in here. What did  
Dahlia mean before and what happened at that amusement park? Anyway,  
what I thought was merely a drug ring has turned into something more.  
I'll end this note here while I try and find out what's going on.  
  
I hope Harry finds his little girl.  
  
From Cyb 


	8. Chapter 8

Dear somone

i saw her Jane she was looking at me and smild and lookt fine but she woodnt stop. I chased her but she waznt stopping and I trippt. I saw her befour and she was dead. I saw her on that sign.

this place is cold. im cold. im gonna go home and get a jumper.

nope. that wont work. theres no road there. i meen, its not rippt up or anythin its just not ther like it had never been ther. thers even a shop in its place. an antique store. i wrote it down from the sine. i had to cleer the snow first from the thing and it was rusty but i saw it and wrote it down. i coodnt see everything tho. there were parts missing.

mebbe theres a jumper. an antique jumper. antiques are

i herd her. Janes here! i went in but its dark and thers no light switch. i felt and felt and coodnt find it. im gonna crawl about. i wanna call to her coz i can hear her talk but i cant hear what shes saying and i cant see who shes talking to. im gonna start crawling now.

i herd the speaker. sounded a lot like me but its not me. she went off after a bit with the other me and their gone now. no wait. ther just quiet. did they here me? I'll wait a bit then ill go look for her. shes downstairs. im gonna have to stand to walk down coz crauling down is scary. ther louder now. im gonna throw open the door now. wait. whatre they saying?

"Dont worry. Its sayfe now." My voice! it is my voice.

"You said that before," Jane says. "Weve been here days now. im hungry, tired. I want to go home."

"We cant go home. Not yet. Its not finised."

"When's it gonna be finised?"

ohmigod this is wrong I opened the door and the window curtains were open on one of them high up windows and i saw them. jane and me. me in the mirror. a big mirror on the wall. and jane was behind her in the mirror and i walkt up and the mirror me lookt at me and smild but Jane dint see me and she should have coz i saw her. mirror me copied me then turned away and they walked away and i cant see them and i cant follow them. i toucht mirror but it dint do anything and in the mirror things look real bad. the walls are coved in blod and bad things and here its clean and there is no weerd worms, blud worms, that wiggle arund in other wurld.

ohno. im not looking in mirrors no more. the blud worms made me sleepy and i clost my eyes and i saw a fire and screems. i dont wanna think like that no more.

no more jumpers here, eever. im gonna try and find a jumper store. there should be one somewhere.

I'm not gonna find Jane am I?

WHY NOT? I wanna FIND heR WHy CanT I? Shes MY SISTER. WhERE IS EVERYONE? I want my mummy!

I found a man. He says his name is James. He's writing this down for me because he writes far neater than me. He pushed me on the swings for a little while. He says he has to wait here for a little while for Mary to come. He says she wrote him two letters. He seems very sad but he's pretty nice. I can't wait to meet his wife, Mary, she seems very nice and she's the most beautiful, sweet angel that has ever graced the earth. James! James wrote that last bit. I mean, she looks pretty nice in the photograph but I didn't actually say those words. I made him write down that I didn't say it.

It's very pretty here right now. The snow covers up all the ugly, broken down things. I can almost pretend that things are normal. At least I have James to protect me. I like being with grown-ups who aren't trying to kill me. Apparently we only have another five minutes to go until Mary arrives.

She's here...


	9. Today was fun almost

i like Mary. she says shes Maria but James cooled her Mary and I beleve him. they ar so cute togever cept when Mary coffs and coffs. James looks sad when she doz that. we bin walkin a long time looking at tings. we went to the Lakside Amoozment Park and it was fun. there was lotz of fog and all i culd see was lights everwhere from the rides. we went to get farry floss but there was blud on it. No, not blud, but someting red and sqermy. They didnt see it but i dint say so coz i didnt want them to get mad with me coz they looks so happy.

we went on a roller couster and it was fun. A big pink bunny with bludy mouth made it work. it got scary at one bit coz it looks so old and rusy. i got a cut when i got out from the clown face on rayling front. i might have tetnes. big bunny man took us to a stor and we got toys and things. i got a bunny toy. then we went on the tea cups. james and maria went on one of them. i went on another on my own.

daddy neva let me go to the park becoz he said it was shutted down by the cowncil for having too many axedents. its working now. big bunny man makes it work.

oh, poor maria got sick again and sicked up on the flur. she keeps taking these pills and james keeps telling her she cant have so many but maria just gets real mad. she yells at him and slaps him. now shes lain down and wants us to let her sleep but james wont go. its okay, tho, coz bunny man is dancing. he been dancing sinc he gots hold of the rayling next to the mewwy-go-wound. hes funny. he makes me larf.

james is sitting and talking to Maria and tells her shell be okay and she just smiles and says he doeznt care but he does and even i say so but she just laughs.

oh! a girl!

Hi, I'm Laura. I've been writing on you-know-who's notebook because she says I can. I learned how to write from Mary. I don't like James. He made Mary sad. He never loved Mary. I don't know why James keeps talking to a statue. I don't know why you-know-who won't let me play a trick on James. I told her we should lock him up in the toy store. Just for a little while but she won't do it.

We've been playing hide-and-seek and chasey. We tried to get the funny bunny man to start one of the rides but he's too busy dancing at the merry-go-round and I don't want to go in there. Those horses look at me funny and it's scary.

I think we should get James to come in to the haunted house because we might scare him but he won't let go of that statue. It looks like someone from the Cathlick church that I saw. She has a hood on and everything.

shes lying. thats Maria. shes not a statyu shes a person

Is not.

is too.

Is not.

this is funny. i like Laura but shes a brat. i wanna go to the haunted house but this place is scary and the funny bunny wont stop dancing and he wont say anything. he never ever says anything.

theres that stranj cop again. shes hiding behind the tea cups and waving. laura says she wantz fairy floss but i say no coz its gross. we should go speek to the cop because u have to be nice to cops. maybe shell take me home again and not run off. cybil, thats her name.

MARIA! she got hurt. funny bunny didnt stop dancing even. laura didnt see it coz she went to the cop and i was behind and i look back and see him and her and theres this thing oh my good and its huge and brown and james triz to drag her back and she screams and laura wont look and the thing starts cuttin and theres blud and screeming. i want to go home now. funny bunny wont stop dancing and cybils screaming to me and james runs off.

cybil says she didnt see james but she beleeves me. she doesnt think im a liar like Laura does. she promises to take us to the haunted house. says it wont get worse coz its everywhere bad.

funny bunnys eyes are black and smoking and theres blud on the flur with where maria was but shes not ther anymore. it took her away. Laura wants farry floss. i think cybil can see the sqermy thing coz she says no. we didnt go to the haunted house we went to the outside gates and Laura ran off. she wants farry floss and haunted house walk and now we chasing her but shes so far ahead i can hardely see her in the fog but just a little and i hear stranj noises. dragging screechy noises. i think i sees that thing that took Maria away. i cant sees james.

i cant sees cybil

im sitting down now. cant find a map. place is wors. i thinked i walked in circles but then things look worse so i cant have walked in circles if its diffrent now. theres metal not floor and theres blood and theres those statyus that Laura said was what Maria lookt like. looks like Virgin Mary but shes hung from neck on wire from roller couster and upside down with broken neck and lain on horse in merry-go-round and hung from hand over pit holdin a baby.

i dont think i want to think anymore.

i fowned a map but it doesnt help theres no way to go. i cant find the haunted house.

a little girls crying. im gonna follow.

i fowned the haunted house.


	10. Bye Bye Daddy

Dear locker buddy,

i'm gonna talk to you again becoz youre a good person and im sorry i was mean to you. ill give you the letters soon i pwomise.

I fowned a door at the side of the place. its a big place. mommy and daddy never let me go to the haunted house before. its got no windows on this side and it looks like a manshen. i think its a side door. it says STAFF ONLY but its not lokked. theres a hole in the handle and theres mowld in it.

i listned but theres no noise. i cant hear anything. oh wait, there's a mans voice and hes calling me. he knows my name!

i went into this little kitchen and theres signs everywhere but theyre not normal. theyre like little post-it stikkers. they keep changing every time i close my eyes or look away. they say things like Don't Touch and Sam's! and You're Already Dead and I Got Your Sister and Don't LOOK away.

i made myself a sandwhich coz im hungry and theres jam and creem cheese and its yummy but my sister would say its yucky coz she doesnt like my sandwhichs which is fine coz now she wont steel it. i hope shes okay with that other-me.

ill wait here for cybil. shell come find me. ooh, cookies. and jooce. evertything so yummy and fresh here. mmmm

i heer something outside. sounds big. gunna hide under the table. yep, im all hidden. its stopped outside the door. breeves heavy like a moose.

i waited

theres someone here with me. Inside.

A post-it note DON'T FORGET TO

wheres all this blood coming from?

its mine. my nose. my eyes. my ears. my mouth.

Mommy?

I heer mommy.

it opened the door. its inside. i can see its boots and a bloody apron. i hope it wont see me but im bleeding so much. theres a puddle now and its dripping. i layd my head down to stop the drip drip drip but it tastes bad and smells bad and feels bad but ill still write a little slow and quite so i dont scream coz writing is good screaming is bad and itll find me and get me and kill me and mummy stopped screaming but maybe its not mummy maybe its cybil and shes dead and ill never be safe.

its walkt away.

ill wait a little longer. bloods almost stopped but my rite foot itches. i unshoed it and am scratching scratching scratching it but okay whatever so its an itch nobody cares about an itch.

someone came in. its a man with brown hair. Harry Mason?

that was horrible he chased me and shot at me first when he lookt at tme he fell back aganst a cubbord and then he shot and shot and shot and i dunno how he missed but i ran but i ran into the rest of the manchen and now hes chasing me he has a baby in his arms and a gun and hes chasing me and calling me a monster but im not a monster im a good girl im a good girl im in the wardobe and im am a good girl that man on the speakers is talking abowt a hunt and how im hunted and hes telling Harry warmer, warmer, closer, closer, colder, warmer.

"Daddy?" that was someone else. sounds older and a woman.

theres people now. they speak real slow. so i can write about it.

"Who are you?" that was Harry.

"You look yunger daddy."

"Cheryl? But this is Cheryl?"

"Look."

"Aglawfatis?"

"You gave it to me daddy. oh thank god youre alive i thought you were dead now we have to go have to get out of here i only came here to save you. i thought shed killed you. she said she did."

"I dont understand. youre not cheryl."

"What? Daddy, no. im your dawter. i dont know who that is but i put that gun down. please, daddy. daddy?"

A shot. then Harry said a sweer word.

"please, put the gun down," said the woman. "im cheryl. im heaver. you took me out of heer member? you took me away and you made me happy. please, lets just go home."

"no. your not cheryl. this is cheryl."

"its a doll, dad. a wood doll."

"are you one of them?"

"no, daddy, im not."

"then why are those worms on your face? like blood?"

Some footsteps.

"stay away from me" said Harry.

Another shot.

"Daddy?" someone fell. then "Daddy!" screams, wales, tears.

i open the wardobe and she points up a gun. her face does have worms on it. blud worms and they creep about with trales of sticky blud but shes crying and she looks nice so i go to her and sit down and hug her. Harry Mason is dead. i dont look at him or the fake baby. i just hug the woman. she cried a very long time but now shes better and were going to find Claudia whose fawlt she says it is. i like her even but shes all monsterlike and thats good becoz nice people dont matter what it looks like. wow oh boy im tired. i need to sleep.

she left me with a man called Douglas but the man is a statue. maybe im wrong. im so tired. i just dont care.

Sirens.


End file.
